Perform computing services required by programs and projects in the Division of Cancer Prevention, NCI. Specifically, the Contractor shall provide programming and data management services for the Office of the Director and the Research Groups in DCP. The Tasks will include (1) Project Management; (2) Data Management; (3) Computer Programming; (4) Computing Infrastructure Services; (5) Website Development; and, (6) Systems Design and Development.